This Way For The Hell Of It!
by Laughing Writer
Summary: RE-uploaded.


Monkey D Luffy walks through the think white fog completely unsure of where he is or where was going. But he was sure he been trapped in a fog before, he remembers seeing a lone pirate version of himself, a female version of herself and even a marine version; they was all different in their own ways and yet still were him in others.

Luffy blinks as he bumps into something.

"Huh? Who's there?" Came in our voice, only it sounded a little bit younger to his ears and it squeak and creaked a bit.

"I'm here!" Luffy answers with a grin, knowing that he was about to see another self, "Are you Luffy?"

"Yes! Who's that!?"The other Luffy's creaking voice came, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy says grinning boldly as the fog began to lift and he saw the outline of a younger person, the straw hat told him all it need to know.

"But I'm Luffy!" The other says as he came forward, two pair of black eyes now blinked at each other.

Luffy stared down, it was not another version of himself, it was himself; he was himself from when he was fourteen or fifteen. The younger Luffy was wearing a dark blue vest with white numbers '56' on the front, his short jeans was a little blue. He had no sandals on his feet and his straw hat sat on top of his head proudly.

"You..." The younger says as they saw each other clearer now.

"I'm you!" Luffy cries out laughing out loud, he was wearing his long-sleeved red cardigan showing off his 'X' scar on his chest, yellow sash tied around his waist under his short blue jeans. His straw hat was also upon his head, looking much more wore than the younger's.

"How can you be me? I'm me?" The younger Luffy asks but he too was grinning now.

"I'm you because I'm you." The older states as if explains everything.

"Oh okay." The younger replies with a agreeable nod, as if everything was cleared up.

"I've been here before," Luffy says as he frowns and looks around, "But there was a marine Luffy and a female Luffy and a strange lone Luffy."

"Really? That's awesome!" The younger Luffy cries out with stares in his stares, then titling his head, "Not sure about the marines one though."

"He was alright once you got to know him." The older Luffy says, "Wonder if there is any other ages of us? Maybe a older us! When we're Pirate King!"

"..." The younger froze at those words, "That. Is. A. Great. Idea."

"I. Know. Let's. Go. Look." The older breathes out and the two went off running and calling out their own name.

"Oiiiiii!" A voice like their own shouts out, "Over here!"

The pair stops and turns to the right, there was two forms. The older and younger Luffy glances at one another and took off running once more.

"It's more of us!" The older shouts in joy, one of the other from that group came running at them.

"Wow! You're older than me!" A Luffy cries out when meeting the 'X' scarred Luffy and turning to the younger, "You're younger than me!"

The new Luffy was wearing a blue open vest free of any scar and dark blue shorts, he had a armband wrapped around his upper left arm.

The 'X' Luffy knew what period of time this one was from, he was wearing that when he was in Sabaody Archipelago.

"I'm Luffy and I'm twenty years old tomorrow." The 'X' scarred Luffy greets the new younger smile and looks at the one still walking slowly them.

"I'm Luffy and I'm fifteen tomorrow!" The younger greets with a bright smile bouncing up and down on his heels.

"I'm Luffy! For me I'm eighteen tomorrow!" The one in the middle tells, he turns for the ones coming.

The Luffy stood before the three now. One taller than the scarred Luffy and one much smaller.

The taller was wearing not wearing their trademark straw hat, he was wearing a sleeves long dark red captain's coat complete with shoulder pads. A half open white vest was seen under that, and breaking out the black short trousers was a dark yellow sash, much darker than the one the scarred Luffy had.

"I'm Luffy," The oldest Luffy says as he stops in front of them, "And I'll be twenty three tomorrow."

"I'm LUFFY!" The smallest shouts out very loudly, "Tomorrow I am going to be eight!"

"Well this is more interesting than when there was those other versions of me!" Luffy says as she grins at them.

"Yeah, I remember that, but that happened years ago." The eldest Luffy said with a frown, "Wonder why I don't remember being here four times over?"

"That's a point!" The second oldest Luffy says with the same frown, "I should be remembering this also."

"What do you mean?" The third oldest Luffy asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well," The oldest Luffy says, "If we been here before as you then me should recall anything you are seeing from your memory."

The three youngest Luffys all titled their heads in confusion frowning deepy. The two oldest turn to which other wondering why to explain it better.

"Ah! I know!" The second oldest Luffy cries out as he hit his fist into his palm; turning to the three he says, "It's a mysterious memory!"

The forehead's of the three youngest cleared as they grin, "_Oh~~~~~~~~_!" They all said as one.

"Maybe are should give ourselves names," The oldest Luffy says with a laugh, "Otherwise we might call out Luffy and not know who's being called."

"I can tell." The middle Luffy says as he walks away from those two them him. "Oi Luffy! Come here."

The youngest trotted over to his side and stood, while the other stood still blinking.

"See. This Luffy I was calling and he came." The third oldest says grinning down at the youngest.

"Try again." The oldest asks.

"Oi! Luffy! Come here!" Luffy cries calls out; This time the scarred Luffy walks forward knowing he was being called.

"And again." The oldest said grinning in amusement now.

"Luffy! Get over here!" He cries out again laughing as the second youngest came running and jumping to a stop beside him, "Luffy! Oi! Come here!" The oldest for some reason knew that he was being called to now, came over.

"And if we meet others in this fog," The oldest said with a grin, "We may be able to understand when we're talking to each other, but others won't."

"Luffy is right." The second oldest says with a nod.

"What makes you think we'll run into others that are not Luffy, Luffy?" The third asks as he looked to the others.

"Because we're being watched." Both oldest and second oldest said together.

The three youngest looked all around quickly but saw no one.

"Trust us." The second says as he frowns and glances around, "There is someone there."

"Soooo..." The oldest started as he claps his hands gaining their attention, "I'll be called Pirate King and-"

They moaned out, "I wanted to be called that..."

"Well since I am Pirate King I thought it wo-" Pirate-King Luffy began but was stop once again.

"WHAT?!" All four younger cries out all staring at him in wonder, joy, delight, awe, "I did it!"

"Yeah...I did it." Pirate-King Luffy informs with a bright grin, "I only been king for about a month now and the whole world gone upside down."

"Then I'll be Straw Hat!" The second oldest grins at the third, they share the same pirate name, "You are be D-Luffy!"

"D-Luffy? …." D-Luffy hums for a moment then gave a bright smile, "Sure!"

"And me!" the second youngest Luffy asks.

"Just Luffy." Both Pirate-King Luffy and StrawHat-Luffy say together.

"'Just Luffy'?" Just-Luffy says with a frown the fourteen year old thought about it for a second unsure.

"Just-Luffy is a great name!" D-Luffy says aloud causing the two oldest to grin at this.

"Okay then I'll be Just-Luffy." Just-Luffy replies with a grin and a small laugh.

"And me?" The youngest asks he had been watching the older ones for a while now.

"Lu!" All four said together.

"Lu?" Lu repeated with a frown, "It sounds like a girl's name..."

"Once upon a time," Pirate-King Luffy says coming forward and kneeing down in front of him, "I had to changed my name to Lucy for a battle... thingy where I had to fight a lot of people for a prize. Would you liked to be called Lucy instead?"

"No, Lu is fine." Lu answers with a nod.

"Shall be have a look around Lucy- I mean Pirate-King?" D-Luffy asks trying to hide his laugher, however with the others trying not to laugh as well it made it worst for him.

"Fine call me Lucy-Luffy if you want to." Pirate-King Luffy now Lucy-Luffy says, "I do not regret using that name since it serve it's purpose and hid me well..."

The others laughing and grinned widely.

"Let's go!" The all said together as they started walking and it quickly grew heavy fog around them, making them stop.

"Hold hands?" Lucy-Luffy told his younger selves and bent down picking up Lu in his arms, he held out his hand for Just-Luffy who held onto D-Luffy, who had StrawHat-Luffy's hand. Then they walked into the unknown.

XD~DX

_Right...just in case_

Lucy-Luffy (Pirate-King Luffy) = Twenty-two going on twenty-three

StrawHat-Luffy = Nineteen going on twenty

D-Luffy = Seventeen going on eighteen

Just-Luffy = Fourteen going on fifteen

Lu = Seven going on eight


End file.
